


Hypnovember Day 27: Recording

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Mike knew it was just a recording.
Series: Hypnovember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999849
Kudos: 11





	Hypnovember Day 27: Recording

Mike heard the click of the overhead speaker turning on.

There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards him.

 _It's a recording_ , he reminded himself. _She's not there. No one is there._

" **I've entered the room** ," he heard the woman's voice say. " **I'm walking around you, examining you. I think that you're looking thinner and weaker every day. You’re about ready to crack.** "

He could hear the footsteps circle around him as he remembered what the woman looked like from the days before the blindfold- back when he was allowed to see. He imagined breaking from his chains and lunging towards her, escaping towards freedom. _She's not there_ , he reminded himself in that part of him that was getting smaller and smaller.

" **I bet you're tired of these chains,** " the voice seemed to smirk. ( _Real chains?_ he asked himself. But in some ways it didn't matter- they held him tightly regardless.)

" **I put a hand on your back, right where that recent bruise is,** " she said. He felt it, wincing in discomfort. “ **I push my hand in a little, just so you can feel how painful it is.** ”

Mike felt himself yelp. The pain from that pressure lit up his nervous system, becoming all he could think about for a moment.

“ **I take my hand away slowly,** ” the voice said. “ **I gently pet your head. I remind you that soon I’ll let you give in and give me the information I need.** ”

 _Never_ , thought Mike. But the thought felt uncertain. Perfunctory. He genuinely wasn’t sure of how much more torture he could take.

“‘ **But for now, I need to show you the consequences of disobeying. You hear my footsteps move so that I’m in front of you. I gently put my hand around your throat.** ”

 _It’s not real!_ he reminded himself desperately. But it was too late. He felt that hand carefully surrounding his throat.

“ **I squeeze,** ” she said. “ **Just a little at first, but tighter every second.** ”

The grip on Mike’s throat became tighter and more painful. He realized he was choking. 

“ **Tighter and tighter,** ” she said. “ **You’re starting to lose your breath because the pressure’s so intense.** ”

He was gagging. He frantically moved his head back and forth to try and escape.

“ **So VERY tight now. You’re running out of breath. You feel like you’re about to pass out.** ”

Panicked, Mike strained and strained as he felt his blood pressure drop. He was dizzy and desperate and helpless and please he would do anything to stop it please and...

“ **When you’re almost out of air, I let go.** ”

He gasped, frantically catching his breath.

“ **I smile at you,** ” the voice said, “ **because I know you’re about to break. I know that when I actually ask you for that information, you’ll tell me.** ”

Right now, Mike was sure that he would. He was so grateful for his breath, so grateful to still be alive.

“ **Until then,** ” the voice said chillingly, “ **I will keep coming back to remind you of the consequences of disobeying.** ”

And with that, he heard the sound of footsteps walking away and the door opening again.

Gratefully, Mike maneuvered in his chains to lay down. He would have a few moments of rest now.

\---------------------------------------

Maybe ten minutes later, Mike heard the click of the overhead speaker turning on.

There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards him.

“ **I’ve entered the room** ,” the voice started.


End file.
